wildgrindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Take Me to Your Stubford
Take Me To Your Stubford is the first half of the 25th an final episode of the first season of Wild Grinders. This episode focuses on that Lil Rob and Stubford are abducted by aliens, and challenged them to compete who is the greatest skater. Synopsis This episode starts the setting that took place outside Earth, as a giant flying saucer or U.F.O., reached to Earth. The alien leader and the co-leader spot Lil Rob, then send a probe to explore Sprawl City. Lil Rob and Jay Jay put Jack Knife on a slingshot, which sends Jack Knife flying high into the air. Meaty implies that Jack Knife was put into a slingshot without his skateboard. Then, Stubford appears and challenges him to a game of S.K.A.T.E., but Meaty makes up an actual and silly reaction that Stubford is not yet prepared of this challenge. The probe finds the Grinders, Stubford, and Lackey, but creates a target on Lil Rob. The probe starts invading him, except, it was shattered by the fault of Jack Knife, when falling down. The alien duo are upset that the probe is broken, but the next target reveals to Stubford, when he is acquiring a lie directly to Lil Rob. Jack Knife ponders that the probe is a basketball, but the probe refill a bit of energy to invade Lil Rob, and now, Stubford. Lil Rob and Stubford are transported into an unknown room. Stubford becomes frantic that he was abducted by aliens. The aliens arrived at the room, and introduced themselves; at first, the aliens give Rob and Stubford a group of tests to see which human is better than the other, before they go home. They lend them to put on these neon suits for the tests, then leave. Stubford was seen hiding, explaining frighteningly that aliens are going to devour them, until they are gone. Meanwhile, Goggles created a machine that can connected to the loss of Lil Rob and Stubford. The machine is a success, but Jack Knife takes off the smoothie blender, that sends the connector to explode the machine. When exiting the room, Rob and Stubford find themselves in a lab with an enormous red maze infront of them. Stubford makes up an unusual team name called "Wild Stubbies". Rob argued that they are not the unusual team, nor the rivals. The alien duo finished the tests as Lil Rob is prepared for the first test. As an exception, the helmets are harnessed to Lil Rob and Stubford's head, so the aliens can test the boys to see which one is smarter. In order to go to the maze, they must escape from Kankor, a giant octopus. It is too late for Stubford as he freaks out, then was attacked by Kankor. The next test is that Lil Rob and Stubford must go through all of the jeopardized traps that the aliens made. Rob starts first. After Rob finishes, the alien co-leader seems impressed by Rob's record. Last, Stubford headed for the traps but desperately failed, and was attacked by Kankor again. Another test is that they must proceed the door. Stubford halted Lil Rob that the door led into another trap. The door sucked both of the boys into space with numerous of asteroids. Lil Rob starts using the laser on his left arm to isolate the asteroids into pieces. Stubford was scared and tries to blast the asteroids into pieces, which the asteroids hugged Stubford severely and send him useless. Rob landed on the asteroid that Stubford was buried and put a probe with a Wild Grinders-themed flag. Stubford was attacked another time by Kankor. The duo finished the three tests for the alien duo. The aliens might need a new probe or the old probe needs to be fix, but congratulate Rob as an achievement. The alien co-leader gives him a fruit basket and apologizes Lil Rob for calling him "Slob Lil" (backwards for the unnecessary name, Lil Slob). Before Lil Rob and Stubford go home, the aliens planned a final test. The final test revels to be that the aliens ARE going to devour them (this is told by Stubford earlier). Lil Rob and Stubford let out frightful screams, as the aliens are ready to maul the boys. Lil Rob avoids the aliens' hunger and proceed the traps from the second test. The aliens failed the traps, and give up to chase Lil Rob. Lil Rob commands the aliens to take him and Stubford home as a promise. Lil Rob invites the alien duo to Earth and lend them tacos. The aliens ponder that the tacos are delicious than humans. Rob questioned them that Stubford will be out of the saucer soon, but the aliens decided to stick with the tacos. The unusual ending occurred as Stubford was attacked by Kankor for the last time. Characters Main Characters Lil Rob Stubford Hucksterball The Alien Duo Supporting Characters Goggles Meaty Jack Knife Jay Jay Officer Lackowski Major Events *The alien duo make their first appearances. The alien from earlier in Out of Tune does not count as the first appearance of this episode. International Title Trivia Original *'Take Me to Your Stubford' is a Stubford-based pun of "Take me to your leader". *The suits that Lil Rob and Stubford wear are a reference of the Tron franchise. *As you visit the Nicktoons portal of Wild Grinders, There is a different description to the episode, declaring "Aliens invade Sprawl City"! This is a FALSE description, because the episode does not include a existence of the aliens abducting Sprawl City; the legitimate description only focus on Lil Rob and Stubford, being abducted by the alien duo, which is shown on the Nicktoons channel schedule, and on the bottom description of the video. Animation Errors *Meaty's wheels are grey instead of his original color at the beginning. *The first two traps are the large automatic hammers infront of the two characters. When Lil' Rob starts, the two traps are replaced by ponderous Venus flytraps, which send the hammers in last. Gallery Screenshots Take_Me_To_Your_Stubford.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Wild Grinders